templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengeance Incident
The Avengeance Incident was the name given to the situation created when the modified Bothan Assault Cruiser Avengeance, loaded with Ysalamiri and taozin nodules found and attempted to assault Zonama Sekot. Background The Avengeance was used by the Bothan True Victory Party as it's flagship. A reconditioned Bothan Assault Cruiser, it was rebuilt with Force cages, Ysalamiri tree's and Taozin nodules placed within the hull - the latter material cloned secretly by the Arkanians. The Bothans drew a bead on the location of Sekot in 35 ABY, and were defeated by the Jedi. The Avengeance was placed in legal limbo by the efforts of the Bothan ambassador, and the fate of the crewers was still an issue even as Jacen Solo became the hero of the Galactic Alliance. While the heroes refocused on the aftermath of the Battle of Corellia, the One Sith leader, Darth Krayt directed Darth Insipid to release the Avengeance and the crew, intending to set off a chain of events which would lead the Templar Vincent Mikaru I after Insipid, and kill him, Krayt having divined the location of the rogue Jedi. Insipid, using his identity as a Jensaarai named 'Aden Kya', a pilot within the GA military. The Incident Released, and provided with the coordinates for Sekot, the crew of the Avengeance almost immediately headed off. They arrived in the system as the Battle of Gilatter broke out, catching the Templar prowlers off-guard. Recognizing the threat by the absence in the Force, Sekot lashed out, finding it was unable to touch the opponent with it's prodigious powers. As the prowlers rushed to engage the Assault Cruiser, it opened fire with a massive barrage, its launchers spitting torpedoes across the landscape, firing off dropships containing Ysalamiri and Taozins. A battle followed in which the Prowlers Airsquid, Hssiss, Nightshrike, and Nightdevil desabled or destroyed nearly half the shuttles before engaging the Avengeance. On the surface, 11 Strum-class Atmospheric Gunships moved to engage the remaining shuttles while the only Assault ship flew into orbit to assist in the space battle. Throughout the battle only the Hssiss was not disabled, and the Fenrir, was damaged, causing it to slam into the Avengeance's hull, where its reactor overloaded and heavily damaged the ships systems. The Prowler ''Acklay'' rammed the Avengence. It's Captain Tai Tamatsu made the ultimate sacrifice, due to personal issues with his race's honor. The resulting explosion disabling the other Prowlers. The Templars nevertheless rallied, engaging the taozins as they wrecked havoc on the planet. The unarmed Yuuzhan Vong in the immediate area died almost immediately, and the Templars took to the battlefield at the Magisters request. Several Templars died, and the incident cost well in excess of a thousand Yuuzhan Vong, Templar and Remsian lives, and it took the Templars more than a year to recover from the incident, preventing them from engaging the newly christened Darth Caedus. Aftermath *The Templar Vincent Mikaru I, suspecting it was his history as a Jedi under Princess Leia that had led the enemy to Sekot. *Ralem Jin-Qua pulled the Templars into greater secrecy, Mikaru was unable to complete his investigations. *The Sekot Defense Initiative was started and defense instillations were placed across Sekots Surface. *More than a decade later Vincent finally tracked down Aden Kya - Darth Insipid - and a terrible duel followed. Category:Missions